The following relates to underwater cleaning systems and more particularly relates to a novel and improved method and apparatus for cleaning transparent enclosures for submersible remote-controlled cameras and the like.
Remote-controlled, submersible cameras are in widespread use, such as, monitoring underwater activities. For the purpose of illustration but not limitation, typically the camera system can be rotated or tilted over an extremely broad range by interfacing with a remote control that is capable of driving the camera to different positions. The camera is housed within a transparent enclosure, such as, a glass globe which is sealed in fixed relation to a base and which serves as an enclosure not only for the camera but for any instrumentation required in driving the camera to different desired positions. In addition, there is a need for a cleaning device which can be externally mounted on the enclosure to periodically clean or remove any foreign matter which collects on the external surface of the enclosure, and wherein the cleaning device can be periodically activated by instrumentation mounted internally of the enclosure and in such a way as to be remotely controlled in synchronization with the camera operation.